Orthopedic crutches are used to help stabilize a user. In general a crutch includes an arm support which is meant to fit at the under arm of a user and extends to terminal portion which rests against the floor. Usually the crutch includes a wishbone section which flares somewhere between a quarter and half way up the crutch height to provide a broader section, which accommodates a handgrip. A hand grip may be used to help bear the weight of the user, and may be mounted for example by a pin extending from one side vertical support to a second side vertical support. In the past, adjustability has been provided for crutches, by wing nuts, for example, which are unscrewed from the pin so that the pin may be readjusted into a different level of opening in the side vertical supports.